


Game Night

by caffeinatedgay



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Zelda Spellman is Not a sore loser, neither is Lilith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay
Summary: A bunch of one shots where our favorite chaotic family -- the Spellmans obviously ( Lilith included) -- play a few games. They might or might not be drunk while doing so but that's besides the point.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> so the first one is taken from one of my other fics

Light Spring drizzles blessed the earth outside the Mortuary as shadows danced on the walls and ceilings inside. Grunts and whines and everything else in between filled the air as the fire crackled. Empty glasses littered the room along with shoes kicked off in the doorway. A fluffy rug covered the floor and hosted respective beings. Tension grew, sweat gathered and fingers tapped. Glares shooting daggers flew around the small circle with every passing minute. Tilted heads and high held chins challenged each other. Zelda grinned as she slowly placed the offending thing down into the pile.

The Spellmans, accompanied by their Queen, found themselves sitting in a small circle in front of the fire place as a silence engulfed them. Sabrina and Hilda stiffled giggles, Ambrose's eyebrows shot atop his head, a smile plastered on his face and Lilith gasped dramatically.

"How dare you!"

Zelda smirked smugly. "Pick up four, Lilith."

"You're supposed to be on my side! I literally just picked up like eighteen cards!" She whined childishly. "It's not fair!"

Everyone burst into laughter as their Queen added more cards to her already full hand. She huffed and glared and mumbled and shook her head in complete disapproval. How dare they make her draw so many cards. Do they not know what she's capable of? 

"Uno! I'm out. So that just leaves Auntie Zee and Lilith." Ambrose chided tauntingly. Sabrina and Hilda giggled again.

"Oh so now you're just going to leave me here to die. How nice." Lilith folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh don't be so dramatic dear, we can't help your lack of skills at mortal card games." Zelda placed the second last card down from her hand. "By the way, Uno."

Lilith's cheeks flared at the simple statement. "No." She pulled her only plus two card from the deck in her hand and played it to the middle. It was Zelda's turn to pick up.

"Fuck you!"

"No, Fuck you! You've been making me pick up non stop since we started playing, not to mention that you're the bottom in this relationship." Lilith exasperated.

"We haven't even banged!" Zelda exclaimed in utter confusion.

"Okkkaayyyy. Hellooo, Children here." Hilda said awkwardly.

Zelda muttered something incoherent under her breath and drew two more cards. Lilith smiled triumphantly. 

"It's not like they haven't heard about sex before, Hilda. Besides, you read the dirtiest smut, Ambrose reads explicit comics and Sabrina watches people ''making love''". Lilith commented plainly before playing about seven fast cards.

No one commented on Lilith way too true accusations. The bright blush on the two womens' cheeks said over enough. Zelda must not have heard it or chose to ignore it because Zelda laughed as she placed a block, then a reverse, then the last card in her hand, and won. Lilith threw her deck at the group that joined Zelda in laughter, first Zelda, then Hilda, followed by Sabrina and finally Ambrose. When the laughter still didn't stop, Lilith got up and stomped away. 

Who knew the Queen of hell was such a sore looser?


	2. Truth or Dare

The week before Winter Solstice, Hilda invited Lilith to spend the holiday in the Spellman household. Hesitant at first but somewhat excited, she agreed. 

And that was how everyone ended up drunk off enchanted eggnog and the magic of the season and lounging around the living room, each pair in their own little bubble. Sabrina was tucked under Prudence' chin with a giggy smile on her face and her arms draped around her. Hilda and Dr Cerberus were on the rug by the fireplace. Luke was comfortably seated on Ambrose' lap beside Sabrina and Prudence. Lilith and Zelda sat as far away from each other (which was like a strand of hair apart), on the loveseat each nursing their own glass of eggnog. Zelda seemed to be taking up as little space as possible and Lilith, quite the opposite.

"I'm not sure Dr C and I belong here," Hilda laughed lightly earning a quizzical glance from everyone, "We're surrounded by gays!" Lilith and Zelda looked awkwardly around the room, everyone else burst into laughter.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us Auntie," Ambrose wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "We have rainbows and iced coffee?"

"Yes Aunt Hilda, come to the dark side, we also have glitter," Sabrina giggled.

"Yes Sister Hilda, I assure you, there are Benefits," Prudence chucked, causing her girlfriend to blush and lightly slap her arm.

"There is this lovely lady that comes by the shop on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Dr Cerberus commented.

"You're my bloody boyfriend!" She shook her head and shoved him, "And yet you're trying to set me up with some random lady. Won't get rid of me that easily love." This earned throaty laughs from the others.

"OOH! Let's play a game!"

"What were you thinking cousin?"

"Hmm... Truth or Dare?"

"Don't be absurd. We are not teenage mortals, Sabrina." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Oh come now Zelds, what's the harm in a game. Or are you too Chicken to play?" Hilda challenged her sister with the raise of an eyebrow. The group looked from sister, to sister, then Zelda rolled her eyes.

"We're drunk."

"All the more fun, Sister Zelda," Prudence smirked.

"Our diety is literally sitting next to me."

"Oh come now, it's just me, Zelda." Lilith practically purred. Lilith's attraction to the eldest Spellman was quite obvious to everyone, except Zelda herself of course.

"Hey did anyone how gay they're sitting. Major bottom energy from aunty Zee." Zelda blushed, Lilith smirked.

"Are we actually playing this ridiculous game?"

"Of course we are Zelds. You're outnumbered."

Everyone giggled as they moved the couches to make more room in front of the fireplace. Luke graciously offered to fetch blankets to sit on as the other stumbled around. Hilda fetched more frosted cookies and some wine. When all was done ( and the battle [ between Zelda and herself, debating on whether or not to play at the expense of her dignity ] was lost yet won ), the group sat in a circle with the food and drink in the middle.

"Ambrose, Truth or Dare?" Prudence questioned.

"Hmm. Dare."

"I dare you to give anyone of your choice, excluding your boyfriend, a one minute lap dance." 

Laughter boomed throughout the room. Ambrose shook his head and got up. He glanced around at his options. His deity, his aunts, Dr Cerberus, his cousin or Prudence. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to Prudence and completed the dare. Prudence kept her hands over her eyes, asking 'is it done' every two seconds. The group did not complain about the entertaining sight.

"Aunt Hilda, Truth or Dare?" Sabrina asked.

"Truth. I refuse to give Anyone a lap dance."

"If you were to kiss someone here, other than Dr Cerberus, who'd it be?"

Hilda glanced around the room and weighed her options. "Probably Lilith. Yes, Lilith. Speaking of which," Hilda giggled, "Lilith, love, Truth or Dare?"

"Should've known you wouldn't spare me. Hmm.. Truth."

"Name one thing you don't like about Zelda."

"Nothing."

"Careful Dark Lady, your gay is showing." Prudence teased. Lilith cleared her throat. Everyone laughed, except Zelda who blushed. A moment later they caught their breaths.

"Cousin, Truth or Dare?"

"Ambrose! You're not supposed to pick on me. You just gave MY girlfriend a lap dance."

"Hey, your girlfriend Dared me to do it. Who else was I supposed to give a lap dance to? Aunt Zelda?" Everyone laughed at his rhetorical question, Zelda included. It might've been the half empty bottle of wine in her hand but she laughed.

"Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to drink a bottle of vinegar."

"Oh that's cruel cousin." Sabrina's mouth was agape with shock? and some kind of frown? as Ambrose teleported the vinegar and handed it to her. She gagged as she chugged it, which caused Dr Cerberus, Hilda and Prudence to 'ewww' and cringe. Lilith, Ambrose and Luke chanted 'chug, chug, chug'. Zelda watched in disgust. Sabrina disappeared as soon as the bottle was empty. Vomiting noises were heard shortly after. Prudence left to comfort her, scowling at Ambrose. Dr Cerberus started dry heaving, Hilda teleported them away. Ambrose and Luke left to get more snacks from the kitchen. Lilith and Zelda were alone.

"Truth or Dare Zelda?"

"Truth.."

Lilith leaned into her personal space. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Dare."

Lilith's eyes flickered from Zelda's eyes to her lips as she licked her own lips. "I dare you to kiss me."

Zelda panicked and shouted, "Never have I ever-"

"That's not the game!" Lilith laughed and leaned in to kiss her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is much appreciated gays :)


	3. Monopoly

"Come on hand over that property." Lilith shoved her open hand in front of Zelda.

"But- but then I'll only have-" Zelda sadly stuttered.

Lilith looked at the rules in her other hand then sassed, "Na-uh. You're too poor to pay in cash -- the rules say you can pay rent with properties -- so gimme the property Zelda."

Ambrose laughed earning a kick under the table from Zelda, he carried on anyways, "Who knew Lilith would be so good at monopoly." Sabrina shurgged, Zelda rolled her eyes.

"She's probably cheating." Zelda grumbled.

"Am not." Lilith glanced around the board. "Hilda, pay me 550 monopoly dollars. That's my property and I've got three houses on it."

Hilda sighed and handed the money over. "Okay at least I still have a couple hundred left."

Sabrina smirked. "Ha! I'm still in jail. I'd rather be in jail than land on Lilith's properties."

"You're not safe cousin. She owns the entire row straight after the jail block. Can't help you there. I only own one yellow and the two dark blue." Ambrose glanced at his properties seeking confirmation.

"All I've got is two-- one, now that Lilith stole my other, of the red and one of those cheap light blue ones." Zelda clutched her 57 monopoly dollars tighter somewhat afraid Lilith might take that too.

"Well," Hilda said, "At least I've got all three green and an airport."

"And I've got the other three airports, water and the brown properties. It's not much, but hey, at least it's something." Sabrina said as she rolled the die.

"Why can't Zelda be more like Sabrina, happy with the little you have?" Lilith shook her head disapprovingly at Zelda, who glared in return.

"Because my so-called lover took away an entire set of my properties." She huffed.

"Oh come now Zelds, you're being a bad sport." Hilda picked up a chance card. "It's my birthday. Everyone pay me... uh fifty bucks."

"Oh shut it, Hildeguard. You just took from my very little financial support." Zelda frowned sadly then handed over the money and rolled the die. She landed on community chest.

"Before this dreadful game takes the last of my assets, Hilda please give my 200 for passing begin." Zelda pulled the card and read, "'You are assessed for general street repairs for every house pay 200, for every hotel pay 500.' And I am done. Good day." Zelda threw her cards to the middle saying whomever landed on free parking could get it.

She muttered bitterly under her breath as she walked upstairs for a relaxing bath. When she returned, she found the group still playing. "How are you still playing this ridiculous game?"

"Just because you're bad at Monopoly doesn't mean we all are Zelds. I'm starting to think I should review your book keeping on the mortuary's finances."

"I am perfectly capable of managing finances, sister. I told you. Lilith is cheating."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not." Lilith rolled the dice, earning the third double 6 in a row, which meant she had to go to jail.

"Are too." 

"I am not cheating!" Lilith stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing the glamour on the one dice to reveal five dots instead of six.

Zelda leaned into Lilith's personal space. "Are. Too."

"I am not cheating! That wasn't me! Why would I even want to go to jail??" Lilith jumped up.

"Well then who did it?" Zelda challenged.

"I don't know!" Lilith turned to Ambrose.

"Not me," He held his hands up in surrender.

Zelda turned to Hilda. "Okay I might've exchanged a few cookies for some cash by Lilith but that's it."

Zelda eyed at Lilith. "It's not cheating. Ambrose and Sabrina were fine with it!"

The couple turned to Sabrina who had guilty written on her forehead. "Okay but to be fair Ambrose paid me to do it." 

They turned back to Ambrose. "Aunt Hilda bribed me to do it for bacon."

"You're all a bunch of cheaters." Zelda shook her head and walked away. The group burst into laughter.

"At least we're not bad sports or sore looses! unlike _Someone_ we know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are highly appreciated y'all :)


End file.
